


We can still kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Christmas gift, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, there is a christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a christmas gift for my best friend Johanna. She wanted something with Phan and I wrote it. </p>
<p>Basically Phil is clumsy and Dan is a good boyfriend .</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can still kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I worked very hard on this.  
> I wish you a Merry Christmas

Dan was working on a new gaming video, when he heard a loud rumbling and a muffled scream from downstairs. He looked up from the computer screen and shouted:  
“Phil?”  
No one answered and he called his boyfriend's name again. Again he didn't get an answer. Slightly concerned he got up and went downstairs. He peeked into Phil's room to see if he had broken another mirror, but his friend wasn't there and no mirror was broken.  
“Phil? Are you okay?” he exclaimed. He heard a muffled shout from the living room. He rushed into the room and saw Phil lying on the floor, buried under something that looked like their Christmas tree plus decorations.  
“Shit, Phil, are you all right?”, he screamed and hurried over to him. Phil mumbled something unintelligible and Dan lifted the Christmas tree up.  
Well, at least that was the plan, but the tree was heavier than he expected and Dan was not fit at all, so it didn't really work out. He changed his plan and pushed the tree away from Phil, who was still lying on the floor, tangled in fairy lights and not really helpful. When Dan finally managed to get the tree away from him, he slowly sat up. Phil was sitting in a pile of broken baubles and green needles, which also covered his shirt. He had managed to untangle the fairy light before he sat up.  
“Thanks.”, he said and brushed some of the needles of his shirt. Dan reached out and picked some of them out of Phil's dark hair.  
“What the hell happened?”, he wanted then to know, slight amusement in his voice.  
“I don't really know.”, Phil told him, “I think I tripped over the wire of the fairy lights and knocked over the tree.” He blushed and hid his face in his hands.  
Dan couldn't help but laugh over Phil's clumsiness. It was just so typical for him. Only Phil would manage to trip over something small like a wire and ending up knocking over a whole Christmas tree.  
Dan stood up and held out a hand to Phil to help him stand up. His boyfriend grabbed his hand and he pulled him up, more green needles falling off Phil and on the floor.  
“I ruined the whole tree.”, Phil wailed and looked at the indeed ruined tree.  
“Oh don't worry, at least you didn't break the TV or something.” Dan said and reassuringly smiled at him.  
“We have to clean that up.”, Phil declared and pointed at the tree or rather what was left of it. 

 

About half and hour later they managed to clean up everything. They also managed to put up the tree again, it wasn't as ruined as they thought it was in the first place.  
“See, if we turn it around like that it looks okay and we still have some tinsel left, so we can decorate it again. And the fairy lights are also still working.”, Dan had told Phil.  
“If I don't knock it over again.”, his boyfriend had said, but he had been laughing.  
Dan was decorating the tree again when Phil returned to the room, he went to throw away the needles and broken baubles.  
“I'm sorry that I knocked over the tree.”, Phil whispered and Dan turned around.  
“You really don't have to be sorry,love, it's fine. Look, we managed to set it up again. And we also still have this mistletoe left.”, Dan told him and picked up the green twig that was lying on the table beneath them. He held it in the air above them.  
“See? Even if you knock over the tree again, we can still kiss under this.”, he continued and smirked.  
“Actually we can't, because that's holly not a-” Phil started to correct him, but Dan silenced him with a kiss.  
“We can still kiss under this.”, he repeated and kissed him again.


End file.
